Chaldea Boys Collection 2016 Event
Duration: March 9, 2016 16:00 - March 16, 2016 13:59 (JST) Chaldea Boys Collection Craft Essences On March 10, 04:00 (JST), the special item CBC2016 Special Invitation will be distributed to every player's Gift Box. This item can be exchanged at Da Vinci's Shop for one of the limited Chaldea Boys Collection CEs. Chaldea Boys Collection Summoning Campaign Only male Servants can be summoned in this campaign. Draw rates for the following cards have been increased for the duration of the event: *Amakusa Shirou (Ruler, 5★) *Astolfo (Rider, 4★) *Young Gil (Archer, 3★) *Kiss Your Hand (Craft Essence, 5★) *Teacher and I (Craft Essence, 5★) *Versus (Craft Essence, 5★) *Four Beasts in the Moonlight (Craft Essence, 4★) *Glass Full Sweet Time (Craft Essence, 4★) *Noisy Obsession (Craft Essence, 4★) *Salon de Marie (Craft Essence, 3★) *Prince of Slayer (Craft Essence, 3★) Amakusa Shirou availability is limited to this summoning campaign. Nikola Tesla is available from this campaign even if Main Quest: London has not yet been completed. Finally, on certain days, other 5★ Servants will also have increased rates. ※'NOTE': "Increased rates" refers to other cards of the same rarity. The probability of drawing a card of any given rarity is unchanged from the listed summoning rates. Amakusa Shirou and Astolfo Trial Quest The Amakusa Shirou & Astolfo Trial Quest is available for the duration of the event from Chaldea Gate. Only Amakusa Shirou, Astolfo, or Young Gil can be chosen as your support Servant to showcase their sprites, animations, skills, and Noble Phantasm. Main Quest: Fuyuki must be complete to unlock this limited quest. Trial Quest Details 5078 HP |en12 = Lamia |en12stats = Lvl 7 5078 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Lamia |en21stats = Lvl 10 9297 HP |en22 = Lamia |en22stats = Lvl 10 9297 HP |en23 = Lamia |en23stats = Lvl 10 9297 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Lamia |en31stats = Lvl 14 13981 HP |en32 = Naga |en32stats = Lvl 12 16742 HP |en33 = Lamia |en33stats = Lvl 14 13981 HP |dropicons = 3★ Experience Cards x7 }} }} 35370 HP |en12 = Young Gil |en12stats = Lvl 11 31390 HP |dropicons = }} }} 9670 HP |en12 = Shadow Medea |en12stats = Lvl 12 9292 HP |en13 = Shadow Cursed Arm Hassan |en13stats = Lvl 12 9932 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Heracles |en21stats = Lvl 8 14200 HP |en22 = Shadow Medusa |en22stats = Lvl 16 12792 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Shadow Artoria Pendragon (Alter) |en31stats = Lvl 24 38980 HP |dropicons = |2}} }} 8641 HP |en12 = Ghost |en12stats = Lvl 15 8641 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ghost |en21stats = Lvl 18 10249 HP |en22 = Ghost |en22stats = Lvl 18 10249 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Ghost |en31stats = Lvl 25 23895 HP |en32 = Ghost |en32stats = Lvl 27 25717 HP |en33 = Ghost |en33stats = Lvl 25 23895 HP |dropicons = 3★ Experience Cards x6 }} 102106 HP |dropicons = x2 }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event